Hope World (canción)
Hope World es la primera canción del mixtape de J-Hope del mismo nombre, según el rapero, esta canción busca tener todos los elementos que identifiquen a su estilo, y que sea fue producida pensando en como seria presentada en un escenario. Guía *J-Hope Letra Romanización=My name is My life huimangjeok Vibe bujeongbodaneun geungjeong Type ireumgapt hae but ain’t no price Whoo Not, sunjeongpa geochimeopsneun nai jeulgyeo hae yokgwa sokdoen mal but nae eumageseon an hae nareul malhajamyeon, maeilgati t-day jueojin hwangyeonge gamsahaneun ilsaeng salme daehan gidaega mandeun insaeng na jasineul mitgo ireul haneun 20dae Respect My Father Mother geu pireul talmeo geonne badeun batong i motoe majge ttwieo ige namanui huiyeol nae sesange Cheers Say hello to my Hope World nae sesangin geol namanui iyagi dallyeo haejeo 2manri Ok Shout out to my Hope World geu nuga dwaessdeon dolja sesang han bakwi soseol gateun namanui Feel Yup ppajyeoboneun geos Yup pahechyeo boneun geot Yup budijhyeoboneun geot This is style, This is mine biseusbiseut han aedeul ilsimdongche Time hamkke haeboja yeogin jamsuham modu aronakseu nan nemohamjang Follow ja alchage dangchage machi nakgwan juuijadapge geujeo jeulgeopge da hamkke urin sumyeon wi baekjoga dwaeboneun geoya day day sesange jasineul daeiphae mideumeul gajyeo jonggyocheoreom Amen uimireul jugo sipeun ge nae maeumi doeeossgie batgiman hamyeon dwae Feel like Payday Say hello to my Hope World nae sesangin geol namanui iyagi dallyeo haejeo 2manri Ok Shout out to my Hope World geu nuga dwaessdeon dolja sesang han bakwi soseol gateun namanui Feel geujeo nareul mitgo ttwieoboneun geoya Alright i sesangeun gipgo urin gaboneun geoya Up all night Say hello to my Hope World nae sesangin geol namanui iyagi dallyeo haejeo 2manri Ok Shout out to my Hope World geu nuga dwaessdeon dolja sesang han bakwi soseol gateun namanui Feel |-| Hangul =My name is My life 희망적 Vibe 부정보다는 긍정 Type 이름값 해 But ain’t no price Whoo Not, 순정파 거침없는 나이 즐겨 해 욕과 속된 말 But 내 음악에선 안 해 나를 말하자면, 매일같이 D-day 주어진 환경에 감사하는 일생 삶에 대한 기대가 만든 인생 나 자신을 믿고 일을 하는 20대 Respect My Father Mother 그 피를 닮어 건네 받은 바통 이 모토에 맞게 뛰어 이게 나만의 희열 내 세상에 Cheers Say hello to my Hope World 내 세상인 걸 나만의 이야기 달려 해저 2만리 Ok Shout out to my Hope World 그 누가 됐던 돌자 세상 한 바퀴 소설 같은 나만의 Feel Yup 빠져보는 것 Yup 파헤쳐 보는 것 Yup 부딪혀보는 것 This is style, This is mine 비슷비슷 한 애들 일심동체 Time 함께 해보자 여긴 잠수함 모두 아로낙스 난 네모함장 Follow 자 알차게 당차게 마치 낙관 주의자답게 그저 즐겁게 다 함께 우린 수면 위 백조가 돼보는 거야 Day Day 세상에 자신을 대입해 믿음을 가져 종교처럼 Amen 의미를 주고 싶은 게 내 마음이 되었기에 받기만 하면 돼 Feel like Payday Say hello to my Hope World 내 세상인 걸 나만의 이야기 달려 해저 2만리 Ok Shout out to my Hope World 그 누가 됐던 돌자 세상 한 바퀴 소설 같은 나만의 Feel 그저 나를 믿고 뛰어보는 거야 Alright 이 세상은 깊고 우린 가보는 거야 Up all night Say hello to my Hope World 내 세상인 걸 나만의 이야기 달려 해저 2만리 Ok Shout out to my Hope World 그 누가 됐던 돌자 세상 한 바퀴 소설 같은 나만의 Feel Soundcloud Curiosidades